


Chill

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Noveria is cold alone. Even colder when your girlfriend is made of metal.(Originally posted to Tumblr 02/17/13)





	Chill

_Fucking cold. Fuck. Shit_. 

Joker shivered in his sleep and curled up tighter. Turning down the climate control while planetside had seemed like a good idea until now – but standard-issue blankets weren’t warm enough for Noveria. No blankets in the galaxy were warm enough for Noveria. Why did people live here again?

He grumbled, contemplated getting up to put on another pair of socks, thought better of it, and grumbled again as he tucked his feet under himself.  _Fucking cold. Fucking Noveria. Fuck_. 

He was just starting to drift off again when the edge of the blanket lifted, and pure ice pressed against his back.

“ _Gyah!_ ”

He jerked violently away with a gasping noise like coming up from underwater. It took a second of shocked panting to get his bearings.

“Jeff?”

The voice brought him back to reality. Blinking himself fully awake, he rolled on his back to see a tall figure leaning over his bed, glinting silver in the low light.  He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. “ _Geez_ , EDI.”

“I did not mean to alarm you – ”

“You’re  _freezing_.”

She paused. “Oh." An untrained eye might read her expression as blank, but his practiced one picked out the concern in her features. "This platform matches the temperature of its surroundings without conscious regulation. It is currently much colder than is comfortable for a human. I failed to take that into account.” Her tone was apologetic.

“S'no problem,” he grunted, and pulled the blanket back around himself as he curled up again. “Just no cuddling or anything until we’re someplace warm. Nothing personal, but frostbite isn’t my idea of a good time.”

She didn’t answer. He expected her to leave, but the soft  _zip-zip_  of her body in motion never came – and then, after a moment, a hand reached down to touch his shoulder. A  _warm_  hand. 

“ _Mmmmmm_ …”

“Is that better?”

“Oh my god, get in here.”

She slipped under the blanket, and he cuddled up next to her, practically purring. Her body emitted a gentle warmth, like hardware that had been running for a while –  _Better than an electric blanket_ , he thought as her arms wrapped around him. She spooned her body around his, and he relaxed into her chest, lacing his fingers with hers and pressing a kiss to her warm hand. 

“Hey, I don’t think I want you leaving the ship, okay?” He glanced over his shoulder to see her frowning and added, "I don’t want some Noveria tycoon trying to steal my space heater girlfriend.“

That turned the frown into a gentle smile. "I will always be where you need me, Jeff.”

She lay her head against his shoulder, and tracked his slowing heartbeat as he fell asleep. 


End file.
